A Mermaid by the Moon
A Mermaid by the Moon is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-fifth case of the game. It is the fiftieth case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Paradise Beach. Plot After they learned that a person nicknamed "The Warship" could've been behind the assassination of a car salesman and the attempted murder of a prostitute, the player and Major then headed to Maurice "Lionheart" Thunder's pirate ship based on evidence they found to investigate while he was away on business, only for the player to notice something odd by the bowsprit, only for the detectives to find the corpse of partygoer Gloria Uppington strung up like a mermaid. They then found clues on the pirate ship and the ship docks to suspect previously suspected ship owner and collector Zuberi Oboye, local sailor Randall Preston and famous shark expert Benjamin Grayson in the murder. Soon after, they were informed by Janice and Erika that social media proved that the victim was seen on the Paradise Beach Strip that afternoon before her death. They then investigated the Paradise Beach Strip, soon collecting clues to suspect European community pillar Sebastiano Di Bona and party planner Kyle Kingston in the murder before finding the murder weapon used to strange Gloria, a woven rope made from silk, straw and cotton. They then continued investigating and discovered that the victim was in an affair with Randall and that the victim planned to steal Zuberi's ship. They then were informed by Maxwell that Kyle had lied to them and that Gloria was actually working for him before the former fired her hours before the murder. They then confronted Kyle, who told them that he felt that since the victim was no longer in his employment, it was pointless to mention it. Major then scolded Kyle, reminding him of how his lies four years prior didn't do him good. They then found out the victim threatened the ecosystems of sharks, which angered Benjamin, and that Gloria spied on the victim. In the end, they soon collected all the evidence to incriminate the one who killed a youthful maiden under the moon to be Zuberi. They then confronted Zuberi for the crime and Zuberi denied the accusations against him. He then cracked and confessed to the murder, telling them that he was secretly in love with the victim and that she deserved all the good things she got in life, including her beauty. He then confessed that he planned to confess his love for the victim and he did so earlier that day. However when the victim rejected him, the anger that blinded him then gave him the delusions that if the victim couldn't accept his love, she couldn't love anyone else out of fear that Gloria's good qualities would be ruined by misogynists. He then laughed maniacally as he described how he kidnapped the victim, strangled her while she was unconscious and strung her up to the ship, leaving her as a beautiful corpse forever. Zuberi then laughed as he was hoping to pin the blame on Maurice, before an angry Major handcuffed Zuberi and sent him to trial. Judge Brighton then decided it was suitable to send Zuberi to the Gaulstone Asylum for the rest of his life due to his clear insanity. Soon after, Maxwell told the detectives that while planning his wedding with his fiancé, he heard pirates arguing. After Maxwell told them of what happened, the player and Major then headed back to Maurice's ship to find Maurice and Isabel Lynx arguing over "the map". They then broke up the argument and questioned Captain Thunder about why he was arguing with Isabel. Maurice then told them that he had returned to find his treasure map missing from its cryptex, and that he suspected that Isabel had stolen the map while he was away on business. They then investigated the ship and found the leather cryptex that Maurice mentioned, soon collecting a dark substance off the cryptex. Janice then confirmed that the substance they collected off was rum, and that a saliva sample on it matched to reformed gangster Rupert Butler. The player and Major then interrogated Rupert about it, and he told them that the organization tried to pay him to find the treasure, however he found a more valuable offer from Maurice. They then asked Isabel about the pirate's treasure and she told them that the treasure offered a chest of gold with immortality and eternal life. Meanwhile, Maxwell asked the player to help him find wedding themes on the Strip. Soon after, the player and Maxwell then discovered a brochure featuring wedding themes on the Strip, before sending it to Erika to analyze. Erika then confirmed to the duo that the brochure was created by "party planner extraordinare" Kyle Kingston. The player, Maxwell and Joseph then talked to Kyle about the wedding themes and he suggested to Maxwell and Joseph that they could do an aquatic theme since they were getting married in the district. They then helped Kyle by retrieving his planner binder on the wedding themes, soon finding it and seeing the various aquatic patterns and themes for the wedding. The player then returned with the engaged couple to Kyle, where the couple and Kyle talked about marrying on Raven's Perch Cliff, a beautiful oceanside cliff in Rosenoque. After all the events, Chief Tempest said that since the organization was looking for the treasure, she concluded that they weren't going for the immortality, but rather the gold that was likely inside the treasure. As the team had foiled the organization's attempts to steal Justice Banks' money, the organization could've been looking for alternate funding. She then tasked the team to look out for the pirate's treasure map. Summary Victim *'Gloria Uppington' (found dead, strung like a mermaid figurehead) Murder Weapon *'Woven Ropes' Killer *'Zuberi Oboye' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili Appearance *The suspect wears a nose ring Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili Appearance *The suspect wears a nose ring Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats chili Appearance *The suspect wears a nose ring Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer eats chili. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer wears a nose ring. *The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Antique Pirate Ship. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Plaque, Box of Ship Gear) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Plaque Restored; New Suspect: Zuberi Oboye) *Talk to Zuberi about the murder on his formerly owned pirate ship. (New Crime Scene: Ship Docks) *Investigate Ship Docks. (Clue: Faded Poster, Locked Case) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Revealed; New Suspect: Randall Preston) *Interrogate Randall about the murder on Maurice's ship. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Harpoon Found) *Examine Harpoon. (Result: B GRAYSON) *Question Benjamin Grayson about the murder. *Examine Box of Ship Gear. (Result: Bloody Hook) *Analyze Bloody Hook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) Chapter 2 *Investigate Paradise Beach Strip. (Clues: Faded Poster, Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Community Poster; New Suspect: Sebastiano Di Bona) *Question Sebastiano about the murder. (Attribute: Sebastiano knows knot tying) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Kyle KIngston) *Talk to Kyle Kingston about the murder. (Attribute: Kyle eats chili and knows knot tying) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Woven Rope) *Analyze Woven Rope. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Woven Ropes; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Dock Intersection) *Investigate Dock Intersection. (Clues: Locked Bag, Ship Model) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Backpack Unlocked) *Examine Backpack Contents. (Result: Brasserie Found) *Ask Randall about the victim's brasserie. (Attribute: Randall knows knot tying and eats chili) *Examine Ship Model. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (09:00:00) *Question Zuberi about the victim's shrimp cocktails on his ship model. (Attribute: Zuberi knows knot tying, eats chili and drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Kyle why he lied to the team. (Attribute: Kyle drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Strip Boardwalk) *Investigate Strip Boardwalk. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Shark Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Angry Messages) *Confront Benjamin about the threatening card he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Benjamin knows knot tying, drinks champagne and eats chili) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Contents. (09:00:00; Attribute: Sebastiano drinks champagne) *Ask Sebastiano about the victim taking photos of him. (Attribute: Sebastiano eats chili) *Investigate Ship Bowsprit. (Clues: Pile of Seaweed, Broken Wood) *Examine Pile of Seaweed. (Result: Champagne Glasses) *Analyze Champagne Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a nose ring) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Cable Guide Restored) *Analyze Cable Guide. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (5/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (5/7) *See why Maurice is arguing with Isabel Lynx. *Investigate Antique Pirate Ship. (Clue: Empty Cryptex) *Examine Empty Cryptex. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (06:00:00) *Ask Rupert Butler about being paid by Maurice to find the map. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Isabel Lynx about the pirate treasure. *See what Maxwell needs help with. *Investigate Paradise Beach Strip. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wedding Arrangement Brochure) *Analyze Brochure. (06:00:00) *Talk to Kyle Kingston about the aquatic wedding theme. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ship Docks. (Clue: Locked Book) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Kyle's Theme Binder) *Ask Kyle about getting the wedding prepped on Raven's Perch Cliff. (Reward: Aquatic Face Makeup) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)